twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny and Jo
Danny and Jo is the romantic/friendship pairing of Danny Desai and Jo Masterson on Twisted. They are in love. Biography Season One Names *'Janny' (D/'anny' and J'/o) *'Jann (D/'ann'/y and J'/o) *'Jonny (Jo and Da/'nny') *'Jony' (Jo and Dan/'ny') *'Do' (D'/anny and J/'o) *'Danno' (Dann/y and J/'o') *'Dano' (Dan/no and J/'o') *'D.J.' (D'''/anny and '''J/o) *'J.D.' (J'''/o and '''D/anny) Moments Pilot *Their friendship was renewed but it will take time for their relationship to grow. *Jo gave Danny a second chance and talked with him. *During the memorial for Regina, Jo was the only one who stood up for him. *Danny tries to get Jo to trust him, and she eventually does. *Danny brings Jo home after she gets drunk at Regina's party. *Danny says that Jo knows him better than anyone. *When Lacey and Danny are in Danny's room, he talks about Jo, meaning that he really cares about her. *Danny tries to understand how Jo feels. *Danny protects Jo from the guy that was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk. *They were best friends as children (along with Lacey). *When Jo tries to walk away from Danny, he stops her, looking her in the eye. *They both went to Regina's party together. *After Regina invites him to her party, Danny asks Jo to go with him almost like he's asking her on a date. *Jo was the first that Danny tries to reconnect with. *Danny held Jo's hand when leaving the party. *Danny felt that Jo would be the only person to understand. *Danny is trying to protect Jo. *According to Danny, he has never lied to Jo. *She was the first to give Danny a chance. *Jo still has a picture of her and Danny,(including Lacey) when they were younger. *Danny was happy that Jo came over to his house. *Jo thanked him for protecting her. *Danny wanted Jo to come into his home which she agreed to. *Danny's mom was happy to Jo come over and become friends with Danny again. *Jo believes that Danny is innocent. *Jo doesn't care what other people think of her as she is friends with Danny again and trying to help him. *Jo believes in him. *Jo will do whatever it takes to prove that Danny is innocent. *Jo begins to trust Danny again. *Jo was worried about Danny because he was acting weird (shown in her nightmare) *Jo asked if Danny and Lacey had sex . *Danny told Jo that Lacey spent the night at the house because he trusts her. *Jo said sorry to Danny about his father dying. *Danny didn't tell Jo about the text because he was afraid she might think he killed Regina. *Jo wants people to stop calling Danny "Socio". *Jo wants Lacey to tell everyone that she spent the night at Danny's so they don't think he killed Regina. *Jo lied to her parents so she could go to Regina's party with Danny. *Regina thinks that Jo and Danny like each other. Grief Is A Five Letter Word *They sat together at lunch. *Jo didn't want Danny to get into a fight. *Danny apologizes to Jo. *They had dinner together with their families as suggested by Jo to get him back on her family's good side again. *Jo hangs out with Danny regardless of what her dad says. *She states that she believes Danny is innocent. *She appears furious upon learning that her parents refused to have her give a character witness for Danny's trial five years prior. Although she later says that she understand that they were just trying to protect her at the time. *Jo and Danny talked and smiled at each other on the swing sets alone and she vowed to help him clear his name. *She bluntly tells her father she is going to be hanging out with Danny regardless of his own personal opinion of him. PSA De Resistance * Danny smiles at Jo when he told her he can be very charming. * Danny and Jo hang out a lot more in this episode. * Danny said to Jo he can be very charming and it worked with her, she smiles immediately. * Jo helps Danny in trying to get Lacey to be friends with them again. * Both Danny and Jo watched the play together. * Danny and Jo sat at the theater together. * This was the third episode their friendship seems to get closer. * Danny tried to run after Jo when the video was being shown after the play. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Jo was cheering for Danny while he was playing soccer. *Jo told Danny about the CD Regina made of Archie. The Fest And The Furious *They danced together. *Jo only likes the fall fest because she and Danny went as kids and only wanted to go with him. *They did their silly dance (the one that they did with Lacey when they were kids). *Danny smiled when Tess talked about putting Jo in a dress. *Danny checked Jo out when he saw her in a dress and told her she looked terrific. *The main reason why Jo wanted to go to Fall Fest was because Danny was there. *Jo told her dad that she would leave Fall Fest if he made Danny leave. *While Jo was in the Diner waiting for Danny, she put on lip gloss, probably wanting Danny to kiss her. *Jo looks a bit sad when Danny walks in the diner with Lacey. *Jo and Danny spend a lot of time with each other at the Fall Fest. Three For The Road *Jo said she cares for Danny after he tells her he cares about her and Lacey. *They hold hands and sit very closely on the bench. *Danny asks Jo if she'd like to come with him and Lacey to the apartment. *Danny tries to force Lacey and Jo to be friends again. We Need To Talk About Danny *Jo admits to Rico that she has a crush on Danny but she doesn't know he's interested in Lacey. *Jo and Danny kiss in her dream. *Jo tells her mom, Tess, about the crush and Tess feels bad because she knows that Danny doesn't feel the same way. Docu-Trauma *Danny said "Jo, she's like my sister" to Tyler. *Jo was heartbroken when Danny said that she was like a sister. *Jo went to Danny's party. *Jo felt sorry for Danny for the jump ropes over his house. *Jo felt sorry for Danny when the masked intruders went inside his house. The Truth Will Out *Danny referred Jo's place where he was staying while his mom was arrested by home. *When Danny called Jo's house as home she smiled *Jo was heartbroken when Danny said he had the necklace on his locker. *Danny called after her many times. *Danny said to Jo's Dad (Kyle), that the reason why he wants to stay so badly because of Jo (And Lacey). Poison of Interest *Danny asked Jo if he really killed Regina she would stand by his side *They looked at each other very sad and heartbroken for a while. *Jo confessed in front of a lot of people at hearing about her love for Danny. *Jo confesses to Lacey that she loves Danny. *Jo's expression was shocked when she sees the video. Out With The In-Crowd *Danny says to Jo he should have been the one that told her about his relationship with Lacey *Jo tells Danny she's sick of his excuses *When Danny tells Jo he thinks their friendship is very special and that he could never risk it going to far and that he still has feelings for Lacey, she gets really upset and walks away. Dead Men Tell Big Tales *When Danny made a runner, he went to Jo's house first. *Jo helped Danny find his dad. *Danny helped Jo from being hurt from Vikram. The Son Also Falls *Lacey tells Danny that she's supposed to be his girlfriend, but "it's always been Jo". *Danny tells Jo what Lacey said, while strongly implying that she was right. Danny, Interrupted *Jo confronts Danny about Jack. *Danny grabs Jo's wrist away from his kitchen (possibly to do something else) *Danny is determined to prove that Charlie is trying to steal his life and Jo. *Danny realizes from Jack that he is in love with Jo but never knew. The Tale of Two Confessions *Jo makes a confession in Danny's defense. *Danny is given an ankle monitor and cannot have any contact with Jo (but he ignores it). *Jo apologizes to Danny about not believing him about Charlie. *Danny accepted Jo's apology. *Danny sneaks into Jo's room because he really wanted to see her. *They share a awkward/sweet hug. (almost looking like they were going to kiss). *Both Jo and Danny talk at school the next day and say that they could not sleep from thinking about what happened last night. *Jo says she's been waiting forever for Danny to confess his love for her. *Danny says he meant every word when Jo asks him if he meant that he was really in love with her. *Danny tells Jo his feelings for her and she is left confused so he gives her the night to sleep it off and think. *Danny and Jo romantically hold hands before he heads to class. *Jo smiles/blushes after Danny leaves. *Danny and Jo decide to go on a date by meeting at the statue by the library. *When Jo is kidnapped by Charlie, Danny tries calling and texting her. *Danny calls Jo's father to tell him her location. *Danny politely begs Charlie to put the knife down and let Jo go. *When Jo is talking to Lacey about Charlie and says he's bad news, and should stay away from them, Danny looks at her and says "especially you", sweetly. *Danny and Jo repeatedly look/smile at each other when Lacey is talking to them. *Danny tried to save Jo from Charlie. *Danny tells Jo that when Lacey said "It's been Jo all along it's always been Jo" that she was right. *Danny was willing to do anything to make sure he could find Jo and make sure she wasn't harmed by Charlie. *When Danny holds Jo's hand before he heads to class he holds it in a very romantic and loving way. Danny & Jo Videos " I need you to trust me! " Danny & Jo-2 Twisted - Jo and Danny 1x01 "I cant get you out of my lonely mind" Jo and Danny "Suddenly, I'm eleven again..." Invisible - Plumb-0 Jo & Danny Apologize-1 Twisted Jo and Danny - I'll fight for you-2 Janny Jo Danny from Twisted - Lego House fan video. Jo Danny~Trying not to love you Jo Danny Rico Never Stop Danny Jo '...and I'm saying goodbye' Danny Jo '...love comes slow and it goes so fast.' Jo and Danny Invisible Jo x Danny ● Dark In My Imagination Twisted Danny Jo '...secretly grateful you're sharing this moment with me' Jo & Danny All the way for you Jo Danny~'only know you love her when you let her go...' Twisted - Janny (Jo and Danny) - Crush Twisted Jo and Danny - I'll fight for you-3 Jo Danny - "... you give yourself away" Jo & Danny X and Y Somewhere only we know l danny jo ►Jo&Danny Everything has changed◄ twisted Jo & Danny Can't Pretend ( 1x19) It's always been you jo l jo danny 1x19 Human danny & jo 1x19 Danny Jo "...it's been you all along" 1x19 Jo and Danny - Over and Over| Danny and Jo ~ Empty inside Twisted Danny and Jo - Moments Twisted Danny & Jo 1x20 - All you Ever (Twisted) Danny & Jo 1x10 - I know you care (Twisted) Danny x jo can we be wrong tonight?-0 Danny & Jo Why ya wanna Danny & Jo Monster For Diana ► Danny Jo Bleeding Love Jo Danny I can't turn away from him (Twisted) Janny - Overjoyed Janny (Twisted) - Give Me Love ▼ danny jo king of anything Jo & Danny ► Young and beautiful Feel so close ll danny jo Twisted Jo & Danny Jo & Danny It's always been you Jo ►Danny & Jo - Find You Danny and Jo Shattered ► Jo & Danny Let her go Danny & Jo Janny Where I stood Jo & Danny back from the dead Janny (Twisted) - Why Not Me Janny A Twisted Love Twisted- Janny- Death Cab for Cutie Danny and Jo (Angel With A Shotgun) How to save a life danny jo Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Protagonists